Angel Dynamite
: | actor= Vivica A. Fox }} Angel Dynamite was the alias/alter ego used by a now adult Cassidy Williams, who had mysteriously disappeared along with the other members of the original Mystery Incorporated after they had just as mysteriously broken up. Cassidy later 'returned' to Crystal Cove at some point, now using the persona of "Angel Dynamite", working as a radio hostess of Crystal Cove's K-Ghoul, and befriending the new Mystery Incorporated. When the gang found out who she really was and that she was working with Mr. E, she decided to go by her birth name, Cassidy Williams, again. Physical appearance Angel was a slim, African-American female in at least her 30s. She had dark hair that she styled in an Afro. She normally wore a green tracksuit with a pink stripe at the bottom of each leg, a matching sweat top and large pink and green colored headphones. Personality Angel was a friend of the gang and normally acted like a diva. She had a passion for music and was a great DJ. But behind that funky junk was a big heart. She aided Mr. E by planting a bug on Velma Dinkley to learn the location of their piece of the Planispheric Disk. However, she claimed to care for the kids. Skills and abilities Angel seemed to have some martial arts training. She can throw music disks with incredible accuracy. , season 1, episode 4. She has enough acrobatic skill to dodge through a laser maze]]. , season 1, episode 17. History Early life Because Angel gave away that she knew about events in Crystal Cove twenty years ago that Destroido Corp. covered up completely from the newspapers, , season 1, episode 20. and because she produced the diary of Cassidy Williams, a missing member of the old Mystery Inc., Velma had accused Angel of secretly being Cassidy Williams herself. Angel had apparently admitted this to Velma, but asked that she say nothing until Angel revealed it to the gang herself. She and old Mystery Inc. was forced out of town by threats to them and their loved ones, after they investigated an old Spanish church and found a picture of the Planispheric Disk. , season 1, episode 25. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one After Scooby-Doo ate the substance from the Slime Mutant's body, Angel said she would put him down if he mutated, but it was actually the same contents as Fruitmeir's dessert. , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) She finally admitted her identity to all of them after helping them fight the Obliteratrix. She warned them to stop their investigations or the same thing would happen to them, because the Freak of Crystal Cove that threatened them was "still out there." Insert details here. ( ) Season two She changed her name back to Cassidy Williams and had a complete makeover. , season 2, episode 3. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Quotes | Angel: Just remember, I am working with you, not for you. }} References Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Disguises Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters